She Could Be
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: A Troyella One-shot to Corbin bleus version of She Could Be!Enjoy!


A Troyella

One-Shot

She Could Be

* * *

**She comes inside **

**Been playing football with the guys **

**She's all high fives And dirty footprints on the floor **

**Next thing I know,**

**She's hanging out**

**She's got her dress and high heels on **

**And we're alone, I couldn't ask for nothing more**

"GABRIELLA MARIE MONTEZ!!!Get outside your getting dirty foot prints all over my floor!!"Screamed .

"Yes Ma'ma Mommy!!"Smiled Gabriella.

"How did you beat Chad in football?Nobody has ever done that!!"Ask a smiling Troy.

"Easy I'm a tomboy what do you think I'm gonna let some boy win?I don't think so!!"She said.

"Your such a dork."

"I know I am."

"I thought tomboys didn't wear dresses?"He ask smiling werid at her.

"Ugh...They don't Sharpay made me."

"Let me guess she had to pay you again?"He questioned knowing the answer.

"Yep a whole 40 bucks."

"Wanna go to the game room?"He ask knowing the answer.

"Of course don't have to ask twice."

**And I love **

**(I love the way)  
A simple smiles reveals it all**

**She calls my name...**

"What are you looking at?"She ask smiling.

"You and your beautiful smile that I love."He answered making her blush.

"Troyyyyyyy."

"Brieeeeee."

"I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Ummm.....I forgot."

"I hate when you do that."

She giggles."I love when I do that."

"Why?"He ask.

"Cause you hate it."

"Your mean."

"I'm sorry big baby."

**She could be all I'm ever gonna need **

**She's like a beauty queen In just her t-shirt and her jeans **

**She could be just the one I've waited for **

**Could be a perfect score and more **

**She could be, She could be, She could be Mmmhmm**

I love this girl.I know she is all i'm ever gonna need.I love when shes in her t-shirt and jeans with no make-up unlike some girls that I know.I'm not goona name any SHARPAY cough, looks like a beauty queen.I know that shes the one I've waited for.  
What can I say shes a perfect score and more for could be.

**It's Friday night**

**And her friends are home by nine **

**We hit the show, tip the bouncer, skip the line **

**Next thing I know, we're out the door **

**And now she's dancing in the rain, **

**a fragile flame **

**Under the pale blue colored light**

"Troy its Friday night everybodys done gone home at nine and I don't have to be home for another two hours lets go do something."She said.

"What do you want to do?"He ask her.

"You up for some video games."

"When have I ever not wanted to play video games?"

"Good point."

They hit the bouncer ,skiped the line,and went to the show.

"Gabriella why are you dancing in the rain?"

"Cause its fun come on."

"Okay but you owe me."

"What do I owe you?"She ask flirting.

"How about a kiss for 3 seconds."

"Okay."

She kissed him on the cheek for 3 seconds.

"Hey thats not fair Montez."

"Well thats the only kind of action your getting from me Bolton."

**Oh, I love the way This girl is not afraid to fall **

**She calls my name.  
(She's callin' out to me)**

"Oww I just fell."

"Are you okay Brie?"He ask worried.

"Yes mister worry pants I'm okay."

"Good.I would kill myself if something happened to you."

"Aww thats sweet but I'm okay no need to worry."

"Good."

"Troysieeeeeeee."

"Whaaaaaaaaatttttttttttt?"

"I forgot.....again."

"You forget alot don't you?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

"You make me forget."

**She could be all I'm ever gonna need **

**She's like a beauty queen In just her t-shirt and her jeans **

**She could be just the one I've waited for **

**Could be a perfect score and more **

**She could be, She could be, She could be**

"Brie,you wanna no a secret?"

"Sure."

"Okay your all I'm ever gonna need,you look like a beauty queen in just your t-shirt and jeans,and your the one I've waited for."

"Awww thats sweet."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"He ask.

"Yes I would love to."

**That one in a hundred million **

**A secret the world's been keeping **

**The music that keeps repeating,  
Keeps repeating inside your mind **

**Like an angel on your shoulder **

**That makes your colors bolder than you dare **

**And you want to take her everywhere**

"Brie I hate you right now."

"Why?"

"Cause you got that song 'One In A Million' by Hannah Montana stuck in my head."

She starts laughing."Really?"

"Yes I could sing you the whole chorus."

"Sing it then."

"Okay."

_They say that good things take time _

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye _

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you _

_were a million to one I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million _

_All this time I was looking for love _

_Trying to make things work, _

_that weren't good enough Til' I thought I'm through, said I'm done _

_And stumbled into the arms of the one_

She starts laughing"Your laugh is like a song that keeps repeating in my head."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Thats good."

"I sometimes wish I could take you every wear with me."

"Me to."She answered.

**She could be **

**Yeah yeah**

**Oh, **

**She could be all I'm ever gonna need **

**She's like a beauty queen In just her t-shirt and her jeans **

**She could be just the one I've waited for (just the one, just the one I've waited for)  
Could be a perfect score and more **

**She could be, She could be, She could be, yeah**

"I love you Gabriella Marie Montez."

"I love you two Troy Alexander Bolton."

"I love you more."

"No you can't thats not possible."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine you win Bolton."

"Ha I new I could."

"Whatever just shut up and kiss me."

"Fine with me."

**She could be all I'm ever gonna need **

**She's like a beauty queen (oh baby)  
In just her t-shirt and her jeans **

**She could be just the one I've waited for **

**Could be a perfect score and more Yeah, **

**She could be, she could be, She could be**

* * *

**Wow its been a while since**

**I've updated,has it.**

**Don't Be Afraid doesn't**

**have many chapters I don't think.**

**Thats all I know cause**

**i'm still not sure myself.**

**You'll know some time soon,I**

**byr for now!!**


End file.
